Sous le Cycle de la Lune
by Felcie
Summary: UA. Suzaku, du pays de l'Est, se fait capturer sur le champ de bataille et emmené au palais de glace du pays du Nord. Peu à peu, il tombe amoureux de son ravisseur, mais il ne faut pas oublier que la mort est au bout du voyage. YAOI.


_Coucou ! Je me suis permis de faire une petite pause dans mes fictions pour vous offrir cet OS... J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Musiques ayant inspiré cet OS : Puscifer - The Humbling River / TTL - Deep Shadows (The Hunger Games) / Lana Del Rey - Born To Die_

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au manga et anime Code Geass et à ses créateurs, comprenant CLAMP, etc.**

**Pairing : Lelouch Vi Britannia X Suzaku Kururugi**

**Lemon : Oui.**

* * *

><p>Sous le Cycle de la Lune<p>

La lueur de la lune ne faiblissait pas sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup étaient morts, d'autres allaient mourir suffisamment tôt. Suzaku leva les yeux sur l'astre pâle. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, maintenant. La guerre des Cardinaux avait bien trop duré, il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils se battaient. Les guerriers autour de lui ne semblaient savoir qu'une seule chose : ils étaient de l'Est et leurs adversaires du Nord. Et c'était suffisant. Le jeune homme, indifférent au choc des épées près de son oreille, ferma les yeux et respira l'air glacial de la nuit. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être ici, il voulait qu'on le laisse enfin partir auprès des autres, de ses amis tombés au champ de bataille. Il était seul, pour toujours seul s'il restait là. Une forte poigne le secoua par l'épaule.

« N'abandonnez pas, capitaine ! »

Il avait encore son honneur à sauver. Il était capitaine, leur capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Eux avaient encore quelque chose qui les attendaient, après la guerre. Il devait se battre pour eux, jusqu'au bout. On lui avait dit un jour que sa gentillesse le perdrait. Oh, comme il espérait maintenant que cette prédiction était vraie ! Empoignant le manche de son épée, il poussa un cri rageur et retourna au combat. Personne n'ignorait sa valeur mais la guerre avait rendu les hommes assez fous pour oser l'affronter. Il para le premier coup et, son regard froid et implacable, il fit glisser sa lame contre celle de son adversaire, l'amputant de son bras en une coupure propre nette. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'hurler de douleur et appliqua à sa tête la même sentence, avec autant de soin. La lune flottait rouge dans cette marre de sang, l'hypnotisant quelques secondes. Les légendes disaient que, une fois la Lune arrivée au terme de son Cycle, la guerre prendrait fin. Suzaku était né sous la Lune comme son père et son père avant lui. Ce Cycle avait-il vraiment un terme ? D'aucuns parlaient d'un autre astre, aussi lumineux qu'une montagne d'or et chaud comme un brasier ardent. Lui ne craignait pas la froideur de la Lune, elle révélait la chaleur de l'homme et lui rappelait l'importance de l'autre. Non, il ne pensait pas que le monde serait meilleur sous cet autre astre. Plus rapide que le vent, il s'élança, tranchant sur son passage, venant en aide à ses compagnons. Cette guerre devait finir avant le fin du Cycle, il le sentait, peut-être aussi le voulait-il. Et soudain, à bout de souffle, il l'entendit. Le hennissement du cheval noir, lugubre et annonciateur de mort. Et la Mort était son cavalier. Suzaku leva sur le champ de bataille un regard émerveillé. Le cavalier noir du Nord, enfin, il le voyait, il allait croiser le fer avec lui. Personne ne savait qui était ce cavalier car personne n'avait jamais fait tomber son casque. Il déglutit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. L'excitation d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur, il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis ses 14 ans, année où il avait battu son maître. Suzaku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait eu raison, de ne pas avoir abandonné plus tôt. Il siffla son cheval et le monta en route, le faisant galoper avec force. Les lames ne le touchaient pas, il n'était plus leur ennemi. Les deux animaux, le noir et le blanc, se cambrèrent vigoureusement en se rencontrant. Les cavaliers se dévisagèrent quelques minutes, chose aisée pour Suzaku qui n'avait à voir qu'une armure. Autour d'eux, le choc des épées se faisait plus rare, il semblait que l'attention de tous se portait peu à peu sur les deux guerriers. Suzaku inspira lentement puis le premier assaut eut lieu, davantage pour se tester qu'autre chose. Le jeune homme fit tournoyer son épée presque fébrilement. Il était fort, l'homme en face de lui ne serait pas tendre. Il tapota l'encolure de son destrier et en descendit. Aucune vie autre que la sienne ne pouvait être prise dans cette bataille. Les guerriers du Nord furent surprit, mais ceux de l'Est reconnurent ici la grandeur d'âme de leur champion. Le cavalier noir descendit à son tour avec tant d'élégance que son armure n'émit aucun cliquetis. Il serait donc également rapide, analysa Suzaku. Soit, il l'était lui aussi. Le second coup fut nettement plus violent et Suzaku eut de la peine à le contenir. Mais il avait vu pire et plus violent. Il se dégagea et fonça, son épée en avant. Il dû esquiver pour ne pas finir décapité mais il avait blessé son adversaire à la taille. Il essuya le sang dégoulinant sur sa joue d'un simple geste du pouce et reprit ses assauts. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne se ménageaient pas, ne se laissaient pas une seule seconde. Pour les autres, c'était comme un incroyable ballet. Un ballet dangereux, sanglant, sinueux… Suzaku se sentait faiblir mais il ne devait pas le laisser montrer. Cette nuit de combat commençait à peser sur son corps. C'est sûrement pourquoi il se fit avoir stupidement. Le coup n'était pas mortel, il n'avait pas pensé à esquiver le pommeau qui arrivait droit sur lui en s'écartant mais il passa seulement en-dessous. Erreur fatale, le cavalier lui asséna un coup sur la nuque. Plus violent, il en serait mort, là, il était _juste_ assommé. Par terre, à la merci de son ennemi, il releva la tête quand une la pointe de l'épée noire glissa sous son menton. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il fit un geste de la tête et un homme aux cheveux bleus vînt et le redressa avec force, manquant de lui déboiter l'épaule.

« La bataille est finie pour aujourd'hui ! Battez en retraite où nous tuons votre champion ! » brailla-t-il.

L'effet fut immédiat : tous s'écartèrent. Suzaku blâma intérieurement la trop grande fidélité de ses subordonnés. À croire qu'ils préféraient le protéger que de gagner la guerre. Peut-être était-ce par ailleurs le cas. Et Suzaku, encore une fois, ne pouvait pas leur faillir. Ils lui ordonnaient de vivre, il vivrait. Sa détermination se voyait dans ses yeux et son courage s'insuffla dans ses troupes. Après un dernier regard posé sur les siens, il suivit docilement les guerriers du Nord. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait capturé, sûrement la dernière. Il était altruiste, pas naïf, il savait que ses nuits étaient comptés désormais. Il eut un faible sourire. Ses nuits se comptaient depuis sa naissance, on ne naît que pour mourir. La fin est inéluctable, le tout est d'arriver à lui donner le sens qu'on veut. Suzaku se surprit à y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas de regrets. On le fit entrer dans une tente noire dont il sut immédiatement qui était le propriétaire. Il se massa les poignets une fois ses liens enlevés et regarda autour de lui. Mis à part une couche confortable, un bureau rustique et un feu presque éteint, il n'y avait rien. Il se retourna le cœur battant quand le rideau de la tente s'ouvrit sur celui contre qui il avait perdu. Il se demandait s'il allait voir son visage, être le premier à savoir qui était le cavalier noir ? Il retint sa respiration quand il enleva lentement son casque. Il crut perdre son souffle quand il vit enfin son visage. Il était beau, terriblement beau. Aussi jeune que lui l'était, il avait des cheveux noirs lisses et soyeux et de fins yeux améthyste éclairant son visage en amande. L'ignorant, le jeune homme du Nord enleva son armure, révélant un corps fin mais musclé. Enfin, il daigna le regarder.

« Tu peux enlever ton armure. »

Suzaku mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis, son regard tomba sur le feu qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

« Je crains d'avoir froid » finit-il par répondre.

L'autre eut un sourire presque amusé et ressortit. Forcément, pour un homme du Nord, le froid n'était qu'une formalité. Mais, pour lui… Enfin, il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il se moque davantage de lui et retira son armure. Il frissonna immédiatement mais tenta de prendre sur lui. Mais le cavalier noir ne fut pas dupe pour autant. Il attisa un peu le feu puis s'installa à son bureau. Suzaku ne savait pas ce qui était attendu de lui et, au bout d'un moment, s'assit devant le feu, regardant les flammes danser sous ses yeux. La nuit avait été épuisante mais, pour une fois, intéressante. Il ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à se détendre un peu. Il ne sut combien de temps passa, mais il revint à lui en sursautant et rouge pivoine.

« Le bain est prêt, viens. » avait murmuré l'autre contre sa tempe.

Il l'avait entendu arriver mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était aussi proche. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa question, en plus d'être stupide, n'allait que l'embarrasser lui-même davantage. Ensemble ? Bien sûr, ils étaient encore sur un champ de bataille et un bain était un privilège. Un seul bain chaud dans une soirée pouvait avoir lieu. Suzaku se leva et suivit l'étrange jeune homme à travers le camp. Il y avait apparemment une tente réservée pour le bain. Le Nord et ses coutumes… Il se déshabilla lentement, laissant son _hôte_ s'immerger en premier puis le rejoignit. Le bac en bois était plutôt vaste et finement travaillé. Suzaku glissa ses doigts le long du rebord, sentant sous ses doigts des fines arabesques, fasciné par ce travail incroyablement précis. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de l'autre sur lui, le détaillant comme lui observait la baignoire. Lui aussi fascinait. Suzaku ferma les yeux, écoutant les rires dehors. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, au final. Des hommes, ni plus ni moins, il l'était tous.

« Nous prendrons la route demain. » finit par dire le jeune du Nord. « Pour le palais de glace. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu » murmura Suzaku, gardant ses yeux fermés pour rester attentif à la vie à l'extérieur. « On dit que l'endroit est magnifique… »

Soudain, Suzaku écarquilla les yeux pour regarder l'homme nu en face de lui.

« Tu parles ma langue… »

« C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'accent, pas comme ton second… »

Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit la main. Suzaku la prit doucement et se laissa entraîner. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être docile. De plus, si l'autre ne se montrait pas violent, il le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris… Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce que le cavalier ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Pas ici » rétorqua-t-il seulement.

Suzaku le regarda. Donc, c'était bien prévu. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Et puis, il devait admettre qu'il était curieux. Il avait eu des amants, mais aucun des autres Cardinaux. Le jeune homme se demandait si cela allait être différent, s'il allait être plus doux ou au contraire plus brutal, comment ceux du Nord aimait le faire, s'ils avaient des mots doux dans leurs langues, s'ils étaient du genre à le murmurer à l'oreille ou à le crier… Il se posait ses questions sans aucune honte, charmé par le chemin tracé par les doigts de l'autre sur ses bras et son torse. Il frémit doucement quand il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il se demanda comment un homme aussi brutal au combat pouvait être aussi délicat et sensible maintenant.

« Viens, avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

Suzaku hocha la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il frissonnait un peu. Il se sécha et se rhabilla prestement avant de suivre l'autre dans le sens inverse, les joues roses en sentant les regards goguenards des guerriers sur lui. Il était tout de même étonné, il s'attendait à davantage d'animosité. Il en fit part à son hôte lorsqu'ils furent dans sa tente qui se contenta de tapoter le lit à côté de lui. Le brun rougit, balbutia et obtempéra. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'attendit pas plus longtemps et glissa sa main le long de sa tunique et la lui fit enlever. Suzaku frissonna en sentant à nouveau les fines mains de l'autre sur lui. Il semblait aussi curieux que lui l'était. Il le laissa l'allonger, nerveux malgré lui. Mais son sourire se fit rassurant, caressant ses lèvres avec la pulpe de son pouce.

« Pas ici » répéta-t-il. « Repose-toi, la route sera longue. »

Suzaku soupira malgré lui de soulagement mais son hôte ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il blâma ici son côté éternel romantique. Il espérait avoir le temps de le connaitre avant de se donner à lui. D'ici là, il se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune du Nord, appréciant son corps chaud. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ceux de son pays n'avait pas froid comme les siens. Le jeune homme dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, partie de son entraînement. Les rêves distraient et empêchent d'être suffisamment réactif si on est attaqué durant son sommeil. Suzaku, à ce jour, n'avait encore jamais rêvé. Il savait de toute façon que ses fins de nuits seraient sinon peuplées de cauchemars. Mais, actuellement, il se doutait de qui il pourrait rêver : son mystérieux ravisseurs et ses mains vagabondes. Il papillonna des yeux, sentant qu'une nouvelle nuit commençait. L'autre le regardait, caressant ses cheveux, visiblement intrigué par cette nouveauté qui partageait son lit. Suzaku bailla doucement puis lui sourit, adorablement malgré lui.

« 'lut. » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien dormi ? »

Suzaku hocha la tête. Il comprit qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il s'habilla tandis que l'autre faisait de même. Ses vêtements étaient différents, plus confortable mais aussi plus travaillé. Le brun devina qu'il devait s'agir de sa tenue de ville. Après tant d'années, il quittait donc le champ de bataille. Il plia donc son armure et la rangea dans un baluchon. Son épée, en revanche, il la garda à la ceinture. Il vit que l'autre avait fait de même. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs releva le pan de la tente et le laissa passer avant lui. Suzaku respira l'air de l'aube. Il aimait ce vent doux qui se glissait entre les hautes herbes, leur faisant faire une danse irréelle. Il tourna la tête vers leur petite escorte. Quatre hommes et une femme aux cheveux bordeaux. Ils seraient donc sept sur les routes.

« Ils sont là pour te protéger, toi. »

Suzaku le regarda. Il avait le physique et surtout le visage caractéristique des hommes de l'Est. Il avait oublié à quel point il serait haï dans le Nord. Sans mot dire, il monta sur son cheval, se demandant comment il pouvait être là, et leur route commença. Ce fut étonnement tranquille. Personne ne l'agressait vraiment, il ne faisait que subir des regards. Les enfants, par contre, semblait bien l'aimer. Suzaku se souvint avec nostalgie de son enfance. Lui aussi, un jour, avait été aussi innocent et ne voyait un ennemi non pas dans l'étranger mais dans celui qui le blessait directement. Bien des choses avaient changées. Son regard dériva malgré lui vers son hôte. Peut-être pas autant qu'il ne le pensait. Kallen eut un sourire amusé et il soupira. Rien n'échappait à la jeune femme, encore moins les regards que posait leur captif sur leur jeune maître.

« Arrête…! » marmonna-t-il quand son sourire s'élargit.

Ils n'avaient pas été en très bons termes quand leur périple avait commencé, loin de là. Kallen était sûrement la plus loyale de toutes les personnes qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer jusqu'ici. Son arrivée lui avait déplu, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne l'avait pas immédiatement exécuté. Une fois, une dispute entre elle et le cavalier noir avait éclatée. Enfin, elle avait hurlé, il avait attendu d'un calme polaire. Alors, quand elle eut fini, il lui asséna une gifle. Le silence avait régné.

« Plus jamais tu n'hausseras la voix sur moi. » avait-il dit. « Et encore moins pour discuter mes ordres. »

Puis, il était parti. Suzaku ne l'avait jamais vu en colère et comptait bien ne pas causer une telle émotion chez lui. Cette fin de nuit-là, il décida donc de dormir dans l'écurie avec les chevaux. Par cette précaution, il fut le second à mettre le jeune maître en colère. Il était heureux que la dispute, lui le disputant et Suzaku se taisant l'air effaré, soit resté entre eux. Et puis, ce soir-là, il l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue, certes, mais cela suffisait pour rendre le jeune homme rouge en y repensant. Ce baiser avait été bas, presque dans son cou, contre sa mâchoire… Il secoua la tête. Le lendemain, Kallen était venu s'excuser puis, de politesses maladroites en politesses plus que maladroites, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Les autres, en revanche, ne lui parlait pas. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils ne parlaient pas en général.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Suzaku sortit de ses pensées, regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se lever. Par habitude, il se leva aussi puis resta figé là. Qu'est-ce que les autres devaient penser, s'ils allaient toujours dans la chambre en même temps ? Il ne l'avait jamais touché et devait avoir ses raisons, Suzaku ne voulait pas que des rumeurs se répandent.

« Je v… vais prendre un bain. » balbutia Suzaku avant de partir précipitamment.

Kallen allait encore se moquer de lui, il le savait. Il fit faire couler un bain, profitant du fait que l'aubergiste actuel semblait plutôt bien l'apprécier. Regardant l'homme faire chauffer les braises sous le bac, il s'autorisa à se perdre dans ses pensées. Toutes les nuits, il lui avait dit ces mêmes mots « Pas ici. ». Suzaku ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre attendait ou voulait. Peut-être avait-il juste promis de coucher avec lui pour alléger le poids de sa captivité et regrettait-il maintenant ses paroles ? Ou avait-il été déçu par son corps, expectant quelque chose de plus exotique ? Suzaku baissa les yeux sur son torse et ce qui suivait, bien qu'étant habillé. Il savait que son physique n'était pas extraordinaire mais il n'était pas si affreux que ça. Si ? L'aubergiste remarqua sa moue désapprobatrice et éclata de rire.

« Crois-moi, jeune homme, tu es suffisamment séduisant. »

« C'est… ce n'est… pas que je… enfin, je… » tenta Suzaku, rougissant pitoyablement et ses mots se noyant dans sa gorge.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. » reprit l'aubergiste. « Un jeune homme comme toi dans ce pays a beaucoup d'autres choses dont il devrait s'inquiéter. »

L'air de Suzaku s'assombrit. Il avait raison. Il manquait de prudence, c'était en partie pour ça qu'il s'était fait taper sur les doigts quand il était allé dormir dans l'écurie, oubliant au passage que n'importe qui aurait pu l'égorger. Le jeune homme glissa dans le bain. Non, il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui plaisait. L'autre s'inquiétait pour lui, aimait l'enlacer, le caresser. Suzaku glissa la tête sous l'eau, gardant les yeux ouverts. Voilà, c'était la sensation qu'il avait quand il s'approchait de lui. Il avait du mal à respirer mais était enveloppé de chaleur. S'il partait, son monde serait froid pour toujours, s'il restait, la vie allait lui échapper… Il sortit la tête hors de l'eau, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. En parlant de froid, il trouvait que le temps avait vraiment changé, récemment. La capitale ne devait pas être loin. Des voyageurs disaient que cette partie du pays était toujours recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Suzaku se demandait si c'était vrai. Il aurait sa réponse bien assez tôt. Soupirant bruyamment, il se leva et se sécha. Sa fine tunique et son pantalon en toile enfilés, il se faufila discrètement dans l'auberge et rentra avec autant de prudence dans la chambre. L'autre était assoupi, rendant son expression plus douce, moins inquiète aussi. Suzaku caressa sa joue et des yeux violets brillèrent vers lui.

« Tu es là. » dit-il simplement.

Suzaku hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et retourna à la place à laquelle il appartenait désormais : dans ses bras. L'autre soupira, un peu de soulagement. Suzaku ne sut pourquoi mais ne voulait pas briser ce moment en le lui demandant. Et puis, il était fatigué. Il n'avait rien fait de la nuit, il trouvait que ne rien faire fatiguait davantage. On était plongé dans une léthargie trop longtemps et on n'en sortait pas vraiment. Il ferma les yeux. À partir de demain, il commencerait à s'entraîner à nouveau régulièrement.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ville suivante, Suzaku eut un regard émerveillé. C'était donc vrai, cette chose appelée ici neige existait. Il la toucha avec précaution et grimaça. Bien sûr, c'était froid, comme tout le reste dans ce pays. Il poussa un cri quand ce truc glacé atterrit dans sa tunique. Il l'enleva tant bien que mal et chercha Kallen du regard. Aussitôt, il lui couru après afin d'obtenir sa vengeance. Les autres sourirent avec amusement et continuèrent leur route. Suzaku abandonna assez vite, étant beaucoup moins résistant au froid que la jeune fille, et s'allongea à côté d'elle dans la neige. Il regarda le ciel, presque aussi blanc que le sol.

« Tout est si différent, ici. » murmura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas mon monde. »

Kallen hocha la tête. En effet, son nouvel ami était bien loin de chez lui. Elle tourna la tête pour ajouter quelque chose quand elle vit une larme rouler le long de sa peau mate. Elle se leva d'un coup, inquiète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer voire être triste.

« Je sais que tu es loin de chez toi mais nous sommes tes amis, malgré tout ! Ne pleure pas, c'est… inhabituel. »

Suzaku hocha la tête mais ses larmes ne firent que couler de plus belle. Lui-même ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si toutes ses émotions et peurs refoulées depuis longtemps venaient de déborder avec violence, brisant en milles morceaux le barrage qu'il s'était efforcé de construire au fil des années. Il se redressa et pressa sa tête contre ses cuisses. Il connaissait ce sentiment, c'était l'angoisse. Il appréhendait la suite. Ses larmes devinrent peu à peu des sanglots incontrôlables. Il devait laisser sortir cette angoisse qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer totalement. Parfois, quelque chose venait le prendre par les tripes et les serrait avec une force impassible. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il sentit des bras autour de lui. Était-ce Kallen, ou était-ce son cavalier noir ? Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour le deviner. Cette étreinte l'apaisa et, épuisé moralement, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux dans une toute autre étreinte.

« C'était donc bien Kallen, tout à l'heure. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda immédiatement son hôte. « Tu étais glacial, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… »

Suzaku leva la tête pour regarder ces deux yeux améthyste qu'il aimait tant. Il eut un sourire taquin.

« Tu as peur de perdre quelqu'un dont tu ne connais pas le nom ? »

« Tu ne connais pas le mien non plus. »

« Je l'admets. »

L'autre le laissa se redresser mais sans ciller une seconde tandis qu'il l'observait. Suzaku sentait qu'il avait un milliards de questions et était reconnaissant qu'il ne les lui pose pas. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé. Une crise, si, il s'en souvenait. Il sentait cette boule dans l'estomac se former à nouveau. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il inspira, sa main plaquée sur son ventre et réprimant un sanglot. L'autre s'alarma et se redressa à son tour. Suzaku enfouit sa tête dans ses mains le temps de faire le vide. Sentir sa chaleur contre lui le brisait encore plus. Il le regarda alors, surprit de comprendre ce dont il avait peur, une unique larme glissant sur sa joue et tombant en silence sur les draps.

« Je vais mourir, hein ? » finit-il par dire. « Quand on arrivera là-bas, je vais mourir. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla se figer, comme s'il entendait enfin les mots qu'il ne voulait jamais entendre. Suzaku ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il venait de provoquer en lui mais les conséquences furent presque immédiates et, elles, il ne put que les remarquer. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'embrassait. Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fût allongé. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient mutuellement, leurs langues se cherchaient, s'emmêlaient. Suzaku avait oublié qu'il devait respirer, il l'avait lui, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour vivre. Aussi courte sa vie serait à partir de cet instant.

« Lelouch. » murmura-t-il à son oreille, essoufflé. « C'est mon nom. »

« Suzaku. » répondit le jeune homme avant de reprendre le baiser avec ferveur.

Suzaku se perdait dans ce baiser et oubliait tout le reste. Il l'aimait. Le jeune homme l'enlaça, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Lelouch avait fait de même, encadrant son visage avec tendresse, glissant sinueusement sa langue dans sa bouche avec beaucoup moins de douceur. Suzaku aimait le goût de ses lèvres, la force de sa langue et ne retenait pas ses gémissements quand il orientait érotiquement ses caresses. Depuis quand était-il nu ? Il se cambra brusquement quand les longs doigts fins de Lelouch caressèrent sa verge dressée. Suzaku rougit doucement.

« Ici ? »

« Ici. » confirma l'autre avant de lui mordiller la lèvre.

La main de Lelouch était aussi agile que sa langue et Suzaku pensa honteusement qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir les deux travaillant en même temps sur son sexe. Son désir se vit dans son regard car, après avoir eu un sourire amusé, Lelouch descendit le long de son corps, le marquant, le léchant et sans cesser son ouvrage en bas. Le jeune homme releva la tête en arrière. Comment pouvait-il être aussi parfait ? Il sentait que la langue de son nouvel amant prenait autant de plaisir à le découvrir qu'il en avait à l'avoir sur lui. Suzaku poussa malgré lui un long soupir de plaisir quand la langue de Lelouch lécha enfin son sexe. Cela le fit rougir. Il fallait qu'il se contienne. Visiblement, le fait qu'il se retienne n'était pas du goût de l'autre qui le suça en poussant un languissant gémissement, glissant lentement ses lèvres contre sa peau et sa langue s'enroulant goulument autour du pénis. Suzaku abandonna, il était inutile de lutter. Il perdait face à Lelouch aussi au lit, apparemment. Sans le quitter du regard, il accentua son rythme, l'une de ses mains commençant à lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse. Perdu dans le regard de Lelouch, c'est presque par surprise que le jeune homme de l'Est éjacula, l'autre avalant presque tout, le reste dégoulinant le long de son menton puis de son torse. Suzaku admira la vue, déglutissant. Le jeune homme se nettoya sommairement et vint au-dessus de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Le brun le regarda, les joues roses. Lui aussi, était tombé amoureux. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et écarta les jambes pour lui. Souriant, Lelouch l'exauça et entra doucement en lui. Suzaku ferma les yeux, appréciant de le sentir enfin en lui. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme dans le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. On ne pouvait entendre que les froissements des draps et le choc de leurs peaux quand elles se rencontraient. Puis, à cela vint se mêler le bruit de leurs respirations, de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'ils intensifiaient l'acte. Suzaku ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il voulait le voir, se perdre encore dans son regard.

« Regarde-moi. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

L'autre obtempéra et posa sur lui son regard améthyste qu'il aimait tant. Lelouch entra plus profondément en lui, provoquant en lui son premier cri de plaisir. Les choses ne faisaient que commencer. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage. Il savait qu'on allait l'entendre, la chambre de Kallen et les autres était juste à côté, mais il ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris et ses sentiments. Il lui appartenait, enfin, et il comprit quand le regard désespéré de Lelouch l'effleura qu'il était à lui pour toujours. Suzaku l'embrassa, longuement, passionnément. Il se devait de rassurer son cavalier noir, de lui faire sentir qu'il était là, qu'il n'allait nulle part. Lelouch toucha sa prostate ; ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Suzaku en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne savait si cela était dû au trop plein de plaisir qui l'envahissait ou au fait qu'il avait l'impression de perdre tout repère. Quand il rejeta la tête en arrière, son monde tournait, plus rien n'était à sa place, tout était flou. Il n'y avait qu'eux, sa seule stabilité, son unique certitude. Les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur son torse, le marquèrent, et ses mouvements de reins n'était pas tendres, loin de là. Suzaku hyperventilait et il chercha de l'air autour de lui bien qu'il ne sut qu'il ne le trouverait qu'entre les lèvres de celui qui lui faisait l'amour. Lelouch éjacula enfin, Suzaku, lui, avait abandonné cette bataille d'endurance bien avant. Le jeune homme se retira et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, le ramenant à lui. Suzaku se détendit et passa avec douceur ses bras autour du cou de son homme.

« Tu es à moi » murmura le cavalier noir. « Rien ne t'arracheras jamais à moi, rien. Jamais. »

Suzaku le regarda et lui caressa la joue. Leurs avis divergeaient sur ce point mais le jeune homme préféra ne rien dire. Il sentait que l'équilibre de son amant ne tenait qu'à un fil et que la vérité le ferait craquer. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Lelouch en toute réponse. Il soupira intérieurement. Lelouch. Il connaissait ce nom. De tous, il avait fallut qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux du Prince du Nord.

Les lèvres de Lelouch rencontrèrent celles de Suzaku et il le chevaucha à même le sol. Sa longue cape en fourrure était tombée dans l'étreinte, le jeune homme de l'Est s'y étant accroché. Lelouch trouva cependant qu'elle était davantage à sa place sous son amant que sur lui-même, il savait à quel point il était peu résistant au froid et il n'appréciait la neige que de loin. Pourtant, c'était bien sur cette même neige et dans ce même froid qu'il comptait lui faire l'amour. Et, pour le moment, Suzaku n'offrait aucune résistance. Le jeune homme mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. La prochaine auberge était à encore un jour et il devait camper ce soir. Les autres mettaient tout en place, non loin de là, cachés dans la forêt. Ils avaient très vite comprit la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient éclipsés, Lelouch l'avait vu dans leurs regards mais, étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas désapprouver leur relation. Le Prince gémit doucement dans un énième baiser. Il avait été doux, cette fois, ondulant sensuellement contre son amant, le réchauffant en même temps. Lelouch posa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme, y laissant une marque, comme à son habitude. Il regrettait parfois ne pas avoir scellé leur union dès la première nuit. Il n'appréciait pas moins d'enfin le posséder, il aurait juste souhaité avoir pris l'initiative plus tôt. Il leva les yeux. On apercevait au loin les tours du palais. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé et Lelouch ne connaissait que trop bien le destin qui attendait celui qu'il aimait là-bas. La mort. Il sursauta en sentant les doigts de Suzaku dessiner en-dessous de lui des cercles sur son torse. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Tu étais encore dans tes pensées. » fit remarquer le garçon aux yeux émeraude. « Quelque chose te trouble ? »

« Tu sais ce qui me trouble. » murmura Lelouch.

Suzaku haussa silencieusement les épaules. Cela énerva Lelouch, cette manière qu'avait le jeune homme de ne pas répondre, comme pour lui épargner une vérité trop dure à admettre. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« On pourrait s'enfuir. » proposa Lelouch dans un murmure. « Juste toi et moi. »

« S'enfuir où ? La guerre est partout, l'un comme l'autre, nous serons des cibles peu importe où nous irons. Et tu ne dois pas fuir ton devoir envers ta nation. »

Lelouch fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il toujours raison ? Il savait que son honneur était aussi fort que son amour pour l'étranger et le retournait contre tous ses arguments. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre celui qu'il aimait.

« Je trouverai. » répond-il finalement en se redressant pour se rhabiller.

Suzaku lui sourit et fit de même. Lelouch le regarda en coin. Il n'était pas dupe. Suzaku avait peur. Peut-être avait-il été résolu à mourir quand ce voyage avait commencé mais, maintenant, il avait une raison de vivre. Et cette raison, ironiquement, l'emmenait à la mort. Déjà auparavant, Lelouch n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même en tant qu'être humain. Il se savait intelligent et fort, certes, mais il savait qu'il manquait de compassion et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait tenté d'y changer quelque chose. Il respectait Suzaku profondément, peut-être le respectait-il plus qu'il ne l'aimait. Et ça rendait ses actions encore plus déplorables à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à quelqu'un qu'il respectait ? L'amour avait ses revers, le respect non. Lelouch enveloppa Suzaku dans sa cape et, après un dernier baiser, prit la route du campement. Sept nuits. S'il ne se trompait pas, il leur restait sept nuits pendant lesquels il devait tenter de le convaincre ou se résigner à le laisser mourir. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le protège malgré l'autre et ses choix. Quand on le respecte, on accepte de ne pas protéger cette personne si tel est son choix. Parfois, il détestait ce sens du respect qu'il avait. Par habitude, il s'isola dans sa tente dès qu'il arriva. Il devina aisément l'attitude que devait avoir Suzaku, à l'extérieur, hésitant à le rejoindre, rougissant en voyant le regard des autres sur lui et se disant au final qu'il voulait sûrement être un peu seul. Heureusement qu'il était ami avec Kallen, cela leur épargnait bien des discussions silencieuses et oppressantes. De plus en plus, les silences qui s'instauraient étaient pesants. D'autres fois, cela l'apaisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Lelouch ne pensait pas que ce serait un jour possible, il était réputé pour être… avoir un esprit tortueux, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur leur couche en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Son nom. Suzaku. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Était-ce quand on leur avait présenté les membres principaux de l'armée ennemie ? Sûrement, Suzaku avait été leur capitaine, après tout. Lelouch regarda longuement dans le vide. Il ne savait si c'était le baiser ou davantage le fait qu'ils se soient échangés leurs noms qui avait tout fait basculer. Il se rappelait encore des larmes du jeune homme de l'Est, des mots terribles qu'il avait prononcé et que lui ne pouvait pas accepter. Non, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait vraiment pas à céder, c'était ça. Et pourtant, docilement, il continuait sa route vers le palais. Une nuit, il avait envisagé de droguer Suzaku et de l'emmener au loin, de cette manière, il n'aurait pas pu protester. Peut-être le ferait-il quand tout deviendrait désespéré. Il ferma doucement les yeux quand il sentit des bras glisser le long de siens et un baiser chaste se déposer dans son cou. Le souffle contre sa nuque lui fit sentir l'hésitation de l'autre et le jeune homme se retourna pour l'embrasser. À la manière dont Suzaku se détendit, Lelouch comprit à quel point son attitude pouvait parfois l'inquiéter. Peut-être allait-il devoir faire quelque chose pour son manque de sociabilité, avant d'essayer de le garder en vie. Le brun se réfugia dans ses bras et resta accroché à lui. Lelouch eut un soupir amusé et rendit tendrement l'étreinte, caressant ses cheveux.

« On ne s'est pas disputés, tu sais. » rassura-t-il à la pelote humaine contre lui.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un marmonnement inaudible puis deux perles émeraude se levèrent vers lui, remplies d'amour et d'angoisse. Lelouch posa un baiser sur son front. Il se devait d'être là pour lui, il savait bien à quel point le fait qu'il soit si proches du palais troublait son amant. Il le cachait juste très bien, la plupart du temps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Il s'inquiéterait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, il voulait découvrir son homme davantage. Il avait cru comprendre que Suzaku était orphelin de père et qu'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs. Ce qui avait surpris Lelouch, c'était quand le jeune homme avait affirmé que, à l'Est, les femmes étaient celles qui régnaient. D'où le fait que sa famille n'ait pas été déstabilisée par la mort de son père. Il y avait aussi cette légende qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle dont il avait entendu parler dans son propre pays. Chez Suzaku, il était dit que lorsque la guerre prendrait fin, l'astre lumineux reviendrait. Chez lui, on disait que la paix ramènerait le Soleil. Tout à coup, le jeune homme donna davantage de crédit à cette légende, si elle traversait les pays et les cultures et il se promit de travailler dessus en rentrant, bien qu'il sût que son esprit aurait d'autres choses à considérer le moment venu. D'ici là… d'ici là il décida d'occuper l'esprit de Suzaku, qu'il sentait de plus en plus tendu, et l'emmena dans un harem. Le brun regarda le lieu, ébahit comme il l'était souvent ici. Lelouch sourit. Cette mode venait du Sud et, vu le froid du Nord, on l'avait reprit. Lelouch avait usé de son autorité pour qu'ils soient seuls. Il l'avait fait discrètement mais il supposait que Suzaku avait compris tout de suite qui il était. Le brun dénoua la serviette qu'il avait plus ou moins fait tenir autour de sa taille et la plia soigneusement avant de rejoindre Lelouch, adossé contre le mur. Ils restèrent un temps silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, se caressant distraitement. Les deux appréciaient ces moments de calme qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir que très rarement pendant ces temps de guerre. Guerre grâce à laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés, paradoxalement. Lelouch descendit ses doigts le long du dos de Suzaku. Sur sa peau était peint un magnifique tatouage d'une finesse rare. Il représentait un oiseau s'envolant vers la nuque du jeune homme de l'Est. Le Prince noir devina aisément le message de liberté que le volatile symbolisait. Il avait vu parfois Suzaku dessiner et il se doutait alors que ce tatouage venait de lui. La liberté. Chez le brun, elle était omniprésente. Cela le surprenait, quelque part, parce qu'il ne le connaissait que comme captif. Il soupira, posant un baiser sur sa nuque. Lui-même était davantage son captif que Suzaku ne l'était. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et s'allongea contre lui, fermant les yeux. Lelouch le laissa dormir. L'angoisse qui troublait son amant l'avait empêché de dormir récemment. S'il le pouvait maintenant, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Caressant son visage qui avait fini par atterrir sur ses cuisses, il reconsidéra à nouveau la possibilité de l'emmener contre sa volonté. Certes, si la situation avait été inversée, il lui en aurait voulu s'il avait agit de la sorte. Il soupira et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Demain. Demain, ils y seraient.

Suzaku retint son souffle face à la splendeur devant ses yeux. Le palais sortait d'une gigantesque montagne de glace et dominait le pays, blanc étincelant et fier. Un seul pont en marbre permettait d'y accéder. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le vide qui semblait infini et soupira, suivant les autres. Derrière, Lelouch préféra rester silencieux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'inspirait son palais, des sentiments généralement contradictoires suivi d'une furieuse envie de fuir. Il ne revenait ici que très rarement, ses relations avec son père étant d'autant plus assez tumultueuses. En y pensant, les relations de son père étaient catastrophiques avec tous, il n'était pas du genre amical et rien en lui n'inspirait la sympathie. Il faisait un excellent souverain, au final. Un silence de mort s'installa quand ils entrèrent. Les gens de la cour reconnurent leur Prince mais, surtout, ils surent que le jeune homme sur le cheval de neige n'était pas d'ici. Cela se voyait à ses longs yeux en amande. Lelouch admira le calme de son amant et descendit de son cheval. Il prit la tête de leur petit groupe et vit rapidement que les autres s'étaient mis de façon à protéger Suzaku. Sur son chemin, tout le monde s'écartait précipitamment, davantage que d'ordinaire. Cela ne surprit pas le jeune homme, il ne put que déplorer l'attitude que pouvait avoir ses hommes et femmes de la haute société. C'était peu dire qu'ils se comportaient avec beaucoup moins de dignité que les gens du peuple. Tout se lisait sur leur visage, leur subtilité n'était que pour les complots. Il s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en or qui menaient à la salle royale et attendit qu'on l'y introduise. Soudain, une main s'accrocha à son poignet et il se retourna. Le regard de Suzaku était troublé, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis le brun l'embrassa. Lelouch laissa faire, il n'avait pas eu de toute manière l'intention de cacher l'exacte nature de leur relation.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit et j'en suis désolé… » murmura le jeune homme contre ses lèvres. « Mais on ne peut rien y faire, tu le sais, tu l'as compris. »

Lelouch le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait caché qui semblait sceller leur futur ? Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il allait le perdre. Il allait le perdre. La porte s'ouvrant derrière lui dû le ramener à son expression neutre. Il pénétra dans la salle, le cœur battant la chamade. Son père, l'Empereur, trônait avec une expression presque meurtrière. Lelouch comprit que son retour avait intérêt à être synonyme de bonne nouvelle. Oh, son père allait aimer ce qu'il apportait, lui. Il s'écarta pour laisser s'avancer Suzaku. L'Empereur demanda à qui il avait à faire, bien que cela fût flagrant. Lelouch ferma les yeux quand il entendit la réponse.

« Je suis Suzaku, Prince de l'Est. »

Il s'en doutait. « Tu le sais, tu l'as compris. » Lelouch ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour les poser sur son amant. Oui, il le savait, il avait compris depuis longtemps qui était Suzaku et c'était pour ça que son nom lui était familier. Mais il n'avait pas voulu regarder la vérité en face. Cela l'aurait désespéré. Il aurait su dès le départ que deux Princes ne pouvaient pas fuir, tout simplement, et penser que tout irait bien. Leurs pays se seraient fait la guerre avec encore plus de rage que maintenant. Lelouch entendit à peine le rire dément de son père mais il appuya son regard sur Kallen pour qu'elle reste calme. La pauvre jeune femme. Elle aussi, s'était attachée à Suzaku. Peut-être trop idéaliste, comme toujours, elle n'avait pas senti avant aujourd'hui la fatalité qui était tombée sur le jeune homme de l'Est à partir du moment où ils l'avaient fait prisonnier. L'Empereur décida qu'il serait exécuté publiquement, comme exemple, et qu'il enverrait un aigle aux armées de l'Est pour que tous vienne assister à la mort de leur bien aimé Héritier. Lelouch approuva l'idée, le fait qu'il s'agisse de celui qu'il aimait ne le fit pas approuver davantage. Suzaku ne sembla pas surprit, sûrement sa mère, l'Impératrice de l'Est, aurait fait de même. On l'a disait aussi folle et destructrice que son propre père. Kallen laissa échapper un étrange son étranglé quand il annonça qu'il serait tué dans une semaine. Lelouch haussa les épaules, c'était faisable. Leur voyage avait duré plus longtemps uniquement parce qu'ils avaient prit leur temps et s'était arrêtés parfois plus d'un jour dans une seule et même auberge. De plus, il avait entendu dire que ceux de l'Est avaient des moyens de transports révolutionnaires. Il pouvait en juger, ils étaient arrivés incroyablement vite sur leur territoire. Mais, la nouvelle de l'exécution fit son trajet encore plus vite.

« On dit que même dans le Sud et l'Ouest, la nouvelle est parvenue, et que tous accourent. »

Suzaku leva les yeux vers Lelouch qui était adossé au balcon de sa chambre, vêtu d'un seul fin peignoir en soie blanche, son regard perdu dans son observation de la lune. La lune se reflétait dans son regard et lui donnait quelque chose d'attirant, d'hypnotisant. Il n'en avait pas conscience mais l'autre oui. Le brun déglutit et ramena un peu le drap sur lui, à la fois pour se protéger du froid que pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Alors, Lelouch prit conscience de l'effet qu'il avait et cela le fit sourire.

« Viens, je te tiendrai contre moi. »

Suzaku hocha la tête et enveloppé du drap, vint devant lui, regardant l'immense capitale de l'autre côté du pont. On y voyait une place déserte qui brillait à la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

« Ce sera là-bas. »

Lelouch se contenta de le serrer contre lui, comme il l'avait promis. Ce n'était pas une question. Chaque capitale avait sa place réservée aux événements. Et l'exécution d'un Prince ennemi était un événement. Le jeune homme posa un baiser dans son cou, se demandant comment il allait survivre sans pouvoir faire ça de nouveau. Si Suzaku était fort, il se devait de l'être aussi pour lui. Mais pour après, il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Lelouch enfouit sa tête dans son cou en soupirant doucement.

« Est-ce que je peux mourir avec toi ? »

Le Prince noir sentit le corps de l'autre se crisper contre lui. S'il levait les yeux et le regardait, il savait ce qu'il verrait. Des émotions contradictoires, de la peur, de la joie, de l'envie, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la résignation. Il le savait parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Tout cela en même temps, et, à la fin, il n'y avait plus rien. Comme si ce trop plein détruisait tout. Suzaku ne répondit pas et l'emmena juste dans le lit. Lelouch fit glisser son peignoir et laissa le jeune homme se blottir contre sa chaleur corporelle. Il ne dormit qu'à peine. Il ne rêvait pas, d'ordinaire, mais depuis la sentence de son royal père, le désespoir avait envahit ses pensées. Sentir Suzaku contre lui ne le rassurait pas mais lui rappelait que, bientôt, tout prendrait fin. Malgré lui, il laissa couler une larme qui s'échoua dans les cheveux en bataille de son homme. Seule la guerre avait le pouvoir de réunir des hommes et de les séparer avec violence. Il avait toujours voulu qu'elle se finisse. Lui et sa cousine, il s'en souvenait encore, avait l'habitude d'imaginer ensemble un monde utopique dans lequel tous les peuples s'entendrait et s'aimerait, un monde dans lequel l'astre solaire baignerait les hommes d'une douce chaleur. Un monde où Lune et Soleil même cohabiteraient, veillant à tour de rôle sur une partie du monde. Un jour, un homme de l'Ouest avait tué le fiancé de sa cousine. Les rêves de Lelouch avaient alors cessés quand sa cousine avait sombré dans la folie. Une folie meurtrière. En voyant la plus pure des âmes commencer à tout détruire, elle-même y compris, il avait considéré le monde autrement. Comme un endroit où l'espoir n'a pas sa place. Un monde sur lequel la Lune, triste, pose son regard froid et blâme les hommes pour avoir fait fuir le Soleil. Jusqu'à Suzaku, il n'avait plus cru possible de croire en l'homme, en une union des peuples. Il se surprenait à croire maintenant. Peut-être était-ce là sa mission, une fois que Suzaku serait parti ? Il regarda la Lune, cherchant là une quelconque approbation. Se perdant une nouvelle fois dans son observation, il finit par s'assoupir, moins tourmenté que les autres nuits. Il eut ensuite l'impression que les jours passaient dans une interminable léthargie. Il surprenait parfois sur lui le regard inquiet de Suzaku mais ne parvenait pas à se reprendre. Il sentait pourtant que le jeune homme attendait quelque chose de lui mais Lelouch avait perdu tout courage. Et il se détestait pour ça, ne devait-il pas être là pour Suzaku ? Mais c'était à peine s'il arrivait à le regarder en face, il préférait enfouir son visage dans son cou et y rester pendant des heures. Suzaku tentait alors de combler le vide en parlant de lui. Il avait avoué que jamais avant il ne l'avait vraiment fait. Lelouch apprit que le jeune homme avait peu à peu perdu tous ses proches et avait perdu espoir. Il avait tenté d'abandonner pour de bon, la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Je suis heureux d'être resté en vie, cette nuit-là. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Lelouch, contre son torse, ses yeux se levant légèrement pour le regarder.

« Parce que… » commença Suzaku puis il s'arrêta quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quelle réponse il devait donner.

À la place, il le serra davantage contre lui et Lelouch comprit qu'il était la raison pour laquelle il était heureux. Celui-ci trouva cela très ironique. Dès le lendemain, il mourrait à cause de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien essayé pour le sauver pendant cette semaine, absolument rien. Où étaient passés ses espoirs de fuite ? Ses plans sournois pour emmener Suzaku contre son gré ? Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'était donc ce que l'on ressentait quand on savait la mort de la personne que l'on aimait proche ? Il avait envie de pleurer mais il garderait ses larmes pour plus tard. Suzaku se glissa doucement sous les draps pour être à son niveau et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lelouch ferma les yeux et donna à son amant ce qu'il désirait : leur dernière nuit. Leurs ébats durèrent suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils soient toujours éveillés quand on vint frapper à la porte. La voix de Kallen, tremblante, se fit entendre. C'était l'heure. Lelouch et Suzaku soupirèrent en même temps avant de se regarder. Un sourire timide éclaira le visage du brun et le jeune homme décida de capturer ses lèvres une fois encore avant de le préparer. Tout se passa dans le silence. Lelouch avait entendu dire que des hommes de tous les pays étaient venus assister à l'exécution. Peut-être que tous espéraient la fin d'un cycle, peut-être que ces hommes n'étaient pas si différents d'eux, au final. Lelouch fit tomber son dévolu sur une magnifique tunique blanche. Il trouvait que c'était ce qui mettait davantage Suzaku en valeur. Il serait une splendide lueur que la Lune accueillerait. Lui s'habillerait de noir, comme à son habitude. Les ténèbres enveloppent la Lune et la portent, il voulait offrir le même support à sa douce moitié. Suzaku semblait troublé. Lelouch ne chercha pas à le rassurer et se contenta de rester maître de ses émotions. Il avait faillit cette semaine, il ne le laisserait pas tomber maintenant. Il réussit même à affronter le regard de son père lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la vaste place publique. Il vit des hommes de tous les horizons regarder dans la même direction et, quelque part, il pensa que cette utopie qu'il avait imaginée était peut-être possible. Dans les yeux de Suzaku, on pouvait voir le même espoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois. Une fois de trop. Une larme coula sur la joue de Suzaku, brisant dans sa déversée le cœur de Lelouch. Les gens de l'Est furent apparemment réceptifs à cette larme et se figèrent, une expression de douleur peinte sur leurs visages. Le brun retint un sanglot quand le bourreau le força à se mettre à genoux. L'Empereur apparût satisfait et hocha la tête à l'intention de l'exécuteur qui brandit alors sa hache. Lelouch serra les poings au point d'en saigner. Quelqu'un devait arrêter ça. Mais qui ? Il regarda désespéramment autour de lui mais il était seul. Kallen hocha la tête pour lui. Lelouch n'avait pas besoin de plus. Sans réfléchir, il prit sa propre épée et décapita le bourreau. L'heure n'était pas aux explications, il devait agir. Suzaku leva la tête vers lui, troublé. Lelouch posa un genou à terre et embrassa immédiatement le jeune homme. Tant pis si tous les voyaient, tant pis si ce qu'il faisait était inapproprié, la mort viendrait les prendre bien assez tôt de toute façon.

« Je t'aime. » avoua Lelouch, sachant que sa voix résonnait dans la place silencieuse.

Le regard de Suzaku étincela puis il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lelouch. Le jeune homme vit en coin son père commencer à s'agiter.

« Tu m'appartiens, personne à part moi ne peut porter la main sur toi. Alors, je te le demande une nouvelle fois. M'autorises-tu à mourir à tes côtés ? »

« Oui. » répondit immédiatement Suzaku, ses larmes coulant à nouveau. « Ne me laisse pas. »

Lelouch fit alors pénétrer sa lame dans le corps de son amant. Il ne pouvait plus le sauver. La simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu ôter la vie de Suzaku le rendait malade. Retirant sa lame, il garda ses yeux posés sur la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur le blanc des habits du jeune homme de l'Est. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Suzaku avait noué leurs doigts ensemble. Il se concentra dessus, sur leur amour, et sa propre lame entrant en lui ne lui fit pas mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de concevoir sa vie sans Suzaku. À partir du moment où ils s'étaient réunis, ils ne pouvaient plus jamais se séparer. Le brun cracha violemment du sang et Lelouch l'accueillit avec douceur dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Quand avait-il enlevé l'épée ? Il la voyait ruisselante de sang à côté de lui. Il perdait la notion du temps et la fatigue commençait à peser sur ses paupières. Il entendit des cris de colère, le son des épées. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait et il ne voulait plus le savoir. Derrière lui, l'Empereur tomba des coups de ses propres sujets mais il ne le vit pas. Il ne sentit sur lui qu'une étrange chaleur, quelque chose semblait illuminer son monde. Il leva les yeux et vit à l'horizon, vers le pays de son amant, une lumière embrasser la Terre, douce et apaisante. La paix, cette paix dont-ils avaient tant rêvé, cette paix qu'ils avaient fini par croire inatteignable. C'était la lumière d'un monde nouveau. Les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de mourir.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaa... Bon, la fin n'est pas si triste, il y a aussi de l'espoir... Non ? Non, bon bah ok... Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'apprécierai ! Et à très bientôt, je l'espère.<em>


End file.
